This invention relates to an angle adjustment device for electronic displays such as personal computer, word processor and the like.
In the above device, the indications of programs and data are provided by displays such as CRT (cathode-ray tube) and the like. The screen should be conveyed by a main body so as to be capable of an angle adjustment. Accordingly, a device for angle adjustment of a display is included therein. As such device, a ratchet mechanism has been used. However, in the device wherein the ratchet mechanism is used, the adjustment thereof is step by step and fine adjustment is impossible. Accordingly, such device necessitates a large attaching space. Further, in case of folding type construction of the display into a body, it is necessary to light up the body from folding state to standing up state. Accordingly, energized means such as a gas spring, or the like is necessary, which complicates the construction.